Luces de colores
by c62
Summary: Ocultar una sorpresa que está a la vista de todo el mundo puede resultar más sencillo que mantener en secreto un pequeño regalo. Este fic forma parte del Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.


**Disclaimer:** ni los personajes ni el universo SNK me pertenecen. Escribo por gusto y sin ánimos de lucro.

*Este fic forma parte del **Reto Navideño para la sección King of Fighters.**

 **N/A:** Lo digo con orgullo, creo que esto del reto es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido en el año. Solo han pasado unos cuantos días desde que comenzó diciembre y ya hay varios fics posteados , pero aun espero ver más, y sé que los habrá :-) realmente me anima mucho esperar por eso!

 **N/A2:** Como no podía ser de otra forma, por supuesto que tenía una idea que involucra a mi personaje secundario (T_T) favorito, Sorimachi. Si si, el pasado de Yamazaki es un tema que me gusta mucho y del que, si me dan cuerda, podría hablar todo el día. Quería aclarar que si es que le notan diferente, es porque antes ERA diferente. Cierto evento es el culpable de la enferma inestabilidad con la que se lo asocia, y esto es antes que eso. En fin :-) *sufre* dicho eso, espero y sea de su agrado esta pequeña historia!

 **Aclaraciones:**  
—Diálogo  
"Pensamiento"  
 _Énfasis._

* * *

Había despertado muy temprano y aunque no fuera a propósito, estaba haciendo bastante ruido. Llevaba la escalera de un lado al otro, paleaba algo de nieve, movía nuevamente la escalera, sacaba y metía cajas de la casa y revisaba con frecuencia el medidor de electricidad, esperando a que no se sobrecargara. ¿Cómo unas luces de colores podrían causar tanto problema?

Estuvo tentado en ir hasta el cuarto de Ryuji para despertarlo y pedirle algo de ayuda, pero le agradaba más la idea de sorprenderlo. Caminó de espaldas hasta la acera para tener una mejor vista del ligero decorado de la casa, y apenas si podía distinguir si las luces funcionaban o no al verse ridiculizadas por la luz del suave sol invernal que se refractaba en la nieve. Por la noche se verían mejor, estaba seguro de eso. No se comparaba a como se iluminaban los edificios del centro de Tokio por la noche, pero esa hilera de luces tenía su encanto. Se cruzó de brazos mientras regresaba a la casa recordaba como a su padre le disgustaba tal _degeneración occidental que no correspondía con su cultura_ , pero a él la Navidad le divertía de sobremanera. Ese gusto por la festividad se había originado para llevar la contraria seguramente, pero ahora no podía evitarlo, mucho menos cuando era él quien hacía las reglas.

Echó un rápido vistazo una vez dentro de la casa para confirmar que Ryuji no se hubiera levantado, antes de guardar la escalera y las cajas que aún estaban afuera. Si dormía hasta tarde, y no le daba motivos para salir, no se daría cuenta de las luces y la sorpresa no se arruinaría. Una vez que la escalera estuvo en el cobertizo del patio trasero y la caja de las luces bajo una caja de zapatos en el armario, buscó entre sus cosas una tarjeta y una pluma, luego se volvió a la sala tarareando una melodía americana que había oído en la radio el día anterior.

Se sentó en la sala a la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la misma, y dejó la tarjeta y la pluma sobre ella, pensando en que escribiría. La tarjeta no tenía nada demasiado especial, solo el dibujo de un pino de color verde sobre un fondo rojo con estrellas doradas, le había parecido bonita y esperaba que a Ryuji también. Además, ¿qué es un regalo sin tarjeta?

El sol se colaba por la ventana y ya le daba de lleno en la cara, no le gustaba despertar de esa forma. Se frotó los ojos y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, levantándose de golpe al ver que prácticamente ya era de medio día. Desde que vivía con Sorimachi dormía como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, él incluso se lo había mencionado varias veces sin ser un regaño, sino que parecía que le daba gusto poder brindarle tanta tranquilidad como para que durmiera sin preocupaciones. Buscó apresuradamente unos pantalones y una camiseta para cambiarse y corrió a la sala, pensando en cómo disculparse por quedarse dormido aunque eso no hiciera falta.

Entró a la sala torpemente, golpeándose apenas con la pared al girar abruptamente en el pasillo, asustando a Sorimachi con el ruido y una maldición a medias. El mayor escondió algo en el interior de su chaqueta en cuanto lo vio, y no se imaginó que podría ser tan privado como para que tuviera que ocultarlo. Sorimachi intentó disimular la confusión del momento al saludarlo mientras se ponía de pie, de paso guardando una pluma en su bolsillo.

— ¡Buenos días Ryuji!

— Hola aniki… —le señaló la solapa de la chaqueta y preguntó sin rodeos—: ¿Qué tienes ahí?

— ¡Nada! —Sorimachi se ruborizó de inmediato y rio tontamente, era claro que estaba ocultándole algo—. ¿No quieres comer algo? ¿O tal vez solo quieras un poco de té? Anda dragón, dime.

Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba cuando desviaba el tema de esa forma, pero si lo hacía debía tener una razón importante y no se lo iba a cuestionar.

El resto del día se lo pasó intentando sorprenderlo otra vez para averiguar qué era lo que tenía escondido entre sus ropas, estaba casi seguro que era un papel. Sorimachi podía ser muy distraído a veces, pero seguramente ahora sabía muy bien que él estaría atento a todo lo que hiciera, por lo que parecía estar a la defensiva, pero no de mal modo. Se defendía con su sonrisa y su suave voz, con sus chistes de dragones y subiendo el volumen de la radio fingiendo que no escuchaba al locutor. Cuando se cansó de seguirlo por toda la casa, ya era prácticamente de noche. Ni siquiera se interesó en entrar a hurtadillas a su habitación a intentar buscar allí en cuanto Sorimachi fue a decirle que iba a darse un baño, seguramente era la excusa que menos le había tomado idear para evitarlo.

Le molestaba bastante sentirse dejado de lado, que era como se había sentido siempre. La sensación había desaparecido por completo a partir del momento en el que Sorimachi había aceptado que _fueran hermanos_ , y que precisamente fuera él quien ahora traía de vuelta el malestar le dolía bastante. Resopló fastidiado y se levantó del sillón de la sala en el que estaba recostado, tal vez si salía al frente a sentarse en la entrada, el frío de la noche lo calmaría.

Abrió la puerta y salió mientras palpaba sus bolsillos para asegurarse que tuviera sus cigarrillos consigo, y en lo que tomaba la cajetilla, un fulgor colorido en el suelo le llamó la atención. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió al ver la fila de pequeñas bombillas que emitían luces de colores, ¿habían estado allí la noche anterior? Se sentó en el pequeño escalón de la entrada y mientras encendía un cigarrillo miró al frente, las personas que vivían en las casas cruzando la calle también tenían algunas decoraciones coloridas adornando sus casas. Se le estaba pasando algo por alto… ¿Qué era tan especial?

De repente se dio cuenta, era 24 de diciembre, al día siguiente sería Navidad.

La puerta se abrió tras él, y a su lado se sentó Sorimachi. No quiso mirarlo, aún seguía ligeramente molesto con él. El mayor no dijo nada pero aun así podía sentir que estaba contento, incluso emocionado, movía las piernas como lo hacía siempre que estaba ansioso. La curiosidad pudo más que él, por lo que lo miró de reojo, como siempre estaba sonriendo y mirando al frente, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna.

— Te me adelantaste, quería invitarte casualmente a ver esta tontería —volteó la cabeza para verlo, aunque Ryuji ahora estuviera concentrado en aplastar el cigarrillo que había estado fumando contra el suelo—, creí que podría agradarte.

Ryuji no contestó aunque si se giró para verlo arqueando una ceja, negándose a entenderlo.

— Sabes que las sorpresas se mantienen en secreto —abrió un poco su chaqueta, sacó del bolsillo una tarjeta y se la tendió, esperando sonriente a que la tomara.

Miró el pedazo de cartón de color con incredulidad y luego a él antes de hablarle—: No jodas aniki, esto es cosa de enamorados.

Sorimachi se ruborizó abruptamente y pareció que evaluaba la idea de levantarse y salir corriendo, por la pura vergüenza que evidentemente sentía. Frunció el ceño y suspiró, no estaba molesto, pero sí bastante nervioso. No lo había dicho con mala intención, pero hasta donde sabía, Noche Buena era siempre cosa de parejas pero debió suponer que también era cosa de familias y de buenos amigos. Pero la tienda a la que iba con frecuencia en Okinawa se llenaba de adolescentes en pares viendo las tarjetas que exhibía el dueño del lugar para estas fechas, y se había hecho la idea errónea a medias que tenía solo por eso.

Le hizo gracia la torpe actitud de Sorimachi, tomó la tarjeta sonriendo y examinó las estrellas del frente con interés. Se demoró apropósito, solo para impacientarlo, como una forma de hacerlo pagar por tenerlo esperando todo el día por el regalo. Abrió la tarjeta y en ella estaba encastrada una fotografía donde estaban juntos al centro, sonriendo ampliamente. La reconocía del día de su iniciación, y recodó casualmente el sake quemando su garganta, y de repente sintió la misma emoción de ese día. A la derecha de la fotografía había una dedicatoria escrita a mano, reconoció de inmediato la estilizada caligrafía de su jefe al comienzo, que parecía verse realizada con cierto descuido casi al final de la misma. Tal vez en ese momento lo habría interrumpido:

 _Feliz Navidad Ryuji, el mejor y más leal amigo que he tenido en toda la vida._

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

No reaccionó por unos segundos pero lo invadió la culpa por haberse enojado con él. Tembló de pura emoción, no recordaba que alguien le hubiera regalado algo que genuinamente tuviera tanto valor. Volteó a verlo y abrió la boca para agradecerle, pero la voz le falló, las palabras agolpándose tras un nudo en su garganta negándose a salir, y aunque no lo quisiera, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Sorimachi se preocupó de verlo así pero antes que pudiera preguntarle que le había molestado, Ryuji lo abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera un niño.

— Gracias aniki… —murmuró de forma entrecortada con el rostro contra su pecho, lloriqueando feliz.

* * *

 **N/A:** Como intento hacer siempre para mis fics, investigué. Para este busqué un par de cosas acerca de la Navidad en Japón, y al ser un país budista, es diferente. Una de las cosas con las que me encontré precisamente es que es bastante común que las parejas salgan en Noche Buena y las tarjetas son los regalos más comunes que hay, y de ahi el chiste/comentario (tengo un sentido del humor extraño) de Ryuji al ver la tarjeta.

Hasta el próximo fic, muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
